Untitled for now
by vegetasgurl13
Summary: This is a fic about a girl who is raped over and over again by her teacher. She finally gets away but ends up on Vegeta's ship. Rape, Sexual content.
1. Raped

Ok I thought of this fic at school one day. If you can't stand things like rape and sexual behavior and bad language then leave. But if you're like me, pull up a chair and have some lemonade. *sips on her lemonade* Enjoy! I am writing this fic while listening to the Bring It On soundtrack.

******************* 

Nicole sighed. 'Five minutes of class left. Crap.' The last five minutes of seventh hour where always the longest. Especially on Fridays. Not because the weekend was coming up, because there was Band Practice after school. Nicole loved band more than anything else in the world because she and her best friend, Billy Jo, (a.k.a. B.J.) were both in it. The other students were talking and chatting about cheerleaders and basketball but they just watched the clock.

" Hey B.J. You can go ahead to the band room. Mr. Gates wants me to stay after a few minutes." Nicole said finally taking her eyes off the clock. 

" Ok just don't be too late." Replied B.J. while twirling a piece of her shoulder length red hair. B.J. was about 5'7" and had the most beautiful red hair in school. Nicole was 5'6" and had the same beautiful hair as B.J. only hers was brown. 

" I'll try not to be late but don't worry if I am." Said Nicole as the bell rang. 

" See ya later." B.J. said as she walked out of the room. 

Soon the classroom emptied and only Nicole and Mr. Gates were left in the room. Mr. Gates walked over and shut the door. 

" What did you need to see me about?" Asked Nicole with a look of slight boredom on her face. But that didn't last for long. Mr. Gates advanced on her so fast she didn't know what hit her. His mouth was over hers and his hands held her small wrists together. His tongue was now exploring her mouth and Nicole did the only thing she could think of; bite down.

Mr. Gates pulled back and smacked her so hard she thought she had dislocated her jaw. She tried to pull away but he had a firm grip on her hands. 

" Bitch what'd you go and do that for? Now I'm gonna have to punish you." He again put his lips to hers and started to put his tongue in her mouth. Nicole was starting to cry but she was very mad. She bit down again only this time a lot harder. 

Mr. Gates winced in pain and slapped her again and again causing her to go unconscious. 

****************

Nicole had only been out for maybe ten minutes but she was already waking up. She suddenly realized that she wasn't standing anymore and instead she was against the wall. Her hands were taped together behind her back and she was completely naked. She tried to scream but her mouth was taped shut. 

" You shouldn't of made me mad." He said as he cupped her face in his hands. Nicole closed her eyes when she saw that he was also naked, but immediately opened them when she realized what was about happen. She tried to get up but he was on her in an instant. She could feel his length at her entrance and she started sobbing again. She closed her eyes trying to wake up and see that all of this was just a dream, but she knew it was real. 

" Don't worry this won't hurt...too long." He said and shoved his length into her. 

The pain was unbearable. It shot through every nerve in her body like a blade. She felt the pain get even worse when he started to pump in and out very hard and fast. She felt blood trickling down her legs. She cried and tried to scream for help but the tape on her mouth kept anyone from hearing her. She was about ready to pass out when she felt this warm feeling fill her lower body. She saw Mr. Gates pull out and she knew what had happened. She fell face down on the ground crying. He ripped the tape off her mouth and hands. Nicole just lay sobbing on the ground. 

He started to put his clothes on as he said, " If you run I will hunt you down and kill you. And if you're not at school Monday or you miss any of your classes than I can and will make this a lot worse. But if you come and don't miss any classes than I will go easy on you."

" .....Why?" She asked as she tried to stand up.

" Because you're just to good to let go." He said as he kissed her. She didn't have the strength to resist so she just stood there. He let go of her and then dressed her. 

He opened the door to the hallway and whispered in her ear, " I'll be waiting for you Monday." He then pushed her out into the hall and shut the door. 

*************

Ok please R&R. I would really like to get some feedback good or bad. And I know this story is under Dragon Ball Z but you haven't read anything to do with it yet. Just be patient. It will either be in the next chapter or the one after that. Until then. 


	2. Resistance

A/N:

Ok there is a rape scene in this chapter. So if you don't like this thing don't read it. 

"text" = talking 

'text' = thinking

****************Chapter 2:Resistance**************

Nicole stumbled out into the hallway. She heard the door shut behind her and fell to her knees. She felt dirty and scared. She just wanted to die right there. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was only 4:00pm so she quietly went to her locker, got a spare change of clothes, and went to the locker rooms to take a shower. 

Nicole stepped into the shower stall and pulled the curtain all the way across. She washed herself all over hoping to get the presence of that bastard off her. She finally quit cleaning and sat on the ground holding her knees, and just letting the warm water fall freely on her. She buried her head and started sobbing. 

'Why did this happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong. I..I just don't know what to do.'

An hour later Nicole got out of the shower, dressed, and walked outside to the parking lot. She was shaking from the cold and her fear. She wrapped her jacket around her and hurried quickly over to her blue 2003 Mustang Coupe. Nicole unlocked it and climbed in. She turned on the car and started the heat. She sat there a few minutes wondering if she could face her family. She put the car into drive and left the school. She didn't go home; instead she just drove around for a while. After a half-hour of driving she went home. She parked and got out. 

' I'll just go in and go straight to my bedroom.' Nicole unlocked the front door and went inside. She locked the door and almost got to the steps to go upstairs. 

" Oh Nicole, we were so worried. B.J. called us and said you missed band practice and she didn't know where you were." Said Nicole's mom, Jane, as she went over to Nicole to give her a hug. " I'm so happy you're...." She stopped talking and moving when she saw Nicole cower away from her touch. Jane's eyes were full of the pain of rejection and sympathy. " Honey, what's wrong?"

Nicole's fear was getting too much for her and she couldn't take it. She ran up the stairs and into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and listened to the commotion downstairs. Her mom was crying softly and her dad was trying to comfort her. 

Nicole flopped down on the bed as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't think they were from fear, rather anger, towards her history teacher. She was mad that he had forced himself on her, she was mad he had made her get afraid of her own mom and make her cry. But there was nothing she could do. So she cried and eventually fell asleep. 

Nicole woke up around 12:38 at night. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She pulled on her shoes and went downstairs. Nicole went to the kitchen and put a frozen dinner in the microwave. 

" Rroogw..roof"

Nicole jumped at the sound but smiled when she realized what it was. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw the only one she could trust. The greyhound trotted to her side and licked her hands. Nicole bent down and stroked his head. 

" Well I guess you would like to go outside and use the bathroom, right?" 

" Woof." 

"Ok. Let's go." Nicole turned off the house alarm and unlocked the back door. She stepped outside and the dog followed her. They walked out to the middle of her field and Nicole sat down as the dog ran around sniffing. Suddenly her dog started barking at something in the shadows. Nicole got up and walked over to the greyhound. 

" There's nothing there honey." Said Nicole soothingly as she petted the dog. 

"That's where you're wrong." Hissed a familiar voice. 

Nicole gasped, grabbed her dog's collar, and started to run away. The figure caught her around the waist and grabbed her arms, causing her to let go of her dog's collar. He threw her to the ground and pinned her down with his body. 

" Get off me you freak! I am not your plaything." Nicole's features showed that she was scared but she wasn't going to submit to him. Unfortunately her insults earned her a punch to her face. 

" Why do you resist damnit!"

"Why should I give you the satisfaction of knowing you can take advantage of me anytime you want? ...Fred." The last word was said in a mocking voice. 

Cook smirked, " So you think you can get me to go away by being all brave. Well we'll see if you're brave after I'm done with you."

He ripped her shirt off and gazed over her unhidden breasts. She flinched under his gaze but she couldn't move. He noticed the flinch and smirked. Before she could realize what was happening, his mouth was on her nipple. At first he licked it gently with the tip of his tongue but he quickly started to bite it and suck, hard. Nicole writhed in pain but she didn't scream. She didn't want to give him that pleasure. 

" ..You're sick." She spat with venom dripping from every word.

He stopped and scowled at her, " Fine if you want it hard then that's how you'll get it." He roughly took off her jeans and then took his off. Nicole immediately started kicking and screaming and trying to get away. Luckily her struggling caused her to kick him in his arousal. He let go of her and held himself trying to ease the pain. Nicole took her chance and got up and started to run away from him. He noticed this and, despite the pain, started to run after her. She was running faster then she had ever ran before but he still was able to catch up with her. He was almost right behind her and with a final burst of energy he pounced on her and they went crashing to the dirt. 

" No! Get off!" 

He didn't bother responding to her plea. Instead he just thrust his swollen penis into her. He was more than mad at her for kicking him and he wasn't about to let her get away with it. He went in deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her cries became louder and more desperate as he neared his climax. He started to worry that people might hear her screams, so he slapped her and put his hand over her mouth.

Finally his climax came and he spilled himself into her. Nicole gasped for breath as he got off her. She just laid there for a few minutes trying to catch her breath. When she looked up at him he was fully clothed and looking down at her with an evil grin on his face. 

" Did you enjoy that?" He asked, his grin growing wider at the look she gave him. She just turned her head not bothering to answer him. 

" Fine. Be that way. I've got better things to do than try and get you to submit to me. That will come later." He walked off into the bushes and was soon out of sight. 

" Bastard." The word was said without feeling. The beating had been too much for her and she finally blacked out. 

***********************

" Well well well. What do we have here? Another pathetic human." Coal black eyes gazed over the limp body before them. The young female human was naked and she looked really beat up. She had beautiful brown hair but her eyes were closed so the voice couldn't see what color they were. 

" Sire, there seems to be an abnormal growth on her side." Came a 2nd voice. The 1st speaker smacked his hand over his eyes. 

" That is a dog you idiot." 

" Well it still looks like an abnormal growth."

" Just shut up and take both of them to the ship." 

" Yes Prince Vegeta. Anything else you need?"

" Yes Radditz. Tell the crew we are leaving in half an hour."

" Yes sire."

********************************

Ok another chapter done. And as I promised, I put DBZ in this chapter. Ok if I don't have a lot of homework this next week than expect an update around Friday or Thursday. Until then. 

********************************


End file.
